


Waking up to you

by The_Plague



Series: Mikannie drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Teasing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plague/pseuds/The_Plague
Summary: What Mikasa truly loved was to wake Annie up to tease her lovingly at 7 am.





	Waking up to you

“Top of the morning, Annie,” Mikasa mumbled in a hushed whisper millimetres above Annie’s left ear before properly laying down and kissing her girlfriend’s burning hot nape.

A guttural moan echoed throughout the silent room even though Annie hadn’t even opened her mouth to let the noise escape.

“You really love that quote, huh?” Annie teased lightly, still practically asleep, as she felt one of Mikasa’s hands roaming around her bare skin before stopping when it was on her left hip. 

“But of course, you know that Boss is my favorite character of ‘Catherine’ and you know for a fact that  _ that  _ line is hilarious,” Mikasa replied matter-of-factly before she started kissing Annie’s nape, and a bit of her neck and left shoulder, again.

Annie was pretty sure that she was in Heaven at the moment. She loved when Mikasa kissed her nape and neck, the feeling of Mikasa’s breasts against her back wasn’t unwelcomed either, and the fact that Mikasa was drawing hearts on her hip was just way too endearing.

“It is, but I prefer Catherine…” Annie said a bit hoarsely. She cleared her throat before she talked again. “What are you writing anyway?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Mikasa teased before starting her movements from the beginning. 

“I…” Annie said when she felt how Mikasa drew the elongated letter, which ended slightly curved since that was how Mikasa wrote that letter. “Heart,” The blonde teased, her eyes rolling to the back of her head for a brief moment when Mikasa pinched her skin, clearly not enjoying being teased. “U.”

“I love you too…” Mikasa said in such a way that even if Annie wasn’t watching her face at that moment, she knew that there was a smirk on Mikasa’s face.

“идиот…”

** “ 愛してます~” **

**Author's Note:**

> “идиот…” → “Idiot…”
> 
> “愛してます.~” → “I love you.~”


End file.
